Super Smash Rip-Off
Super Smash Rip-Off is a 3D fighting game created by Unversed Entertainment for the first Lapis Weekly Challenge. Despite it's name, it's quite different from SSB despite it's similar style. The game works similarly to SSB but 3D with a focus on platforming and simplicity. The game was released in 2014 for the Nintendo 64(I have no idea why). Gameplay The game is a 3D fighter in the style of Super Smash Bros. Players try to attack foes to make them lose rings, which can be recollected. When all rings are depleted, the player will die. The goal is to make the foe lose their rings. Players can also execute their Final Smash Rip-Off, but it will drain rings from the Ring Meter. Players can punch and kick, and also have the ability to use a defensive, offensive, and aerial melee and projective attack. The game also includes random assists and items(which can be turned off if you're a sissy). The main mode is Battle and Brawl(Battle is Single Player, Brawl is Multiplayer) which provides an average fighter experience. Choose a battleground, use items and assists, and battle it out to the death. There are also 3 other Single Player modes. These are Tower of Doom, Adventure, and Sandbag. Tower of Doom features various battles in a row until a final battle against Perfect Chaos. Adventure features various characters going throughout various levels and fighting bosses. Sandbag gives the player infinite weapons and power and must mutilate Sandbag to try and get a new High Score in the time limit. Adventure World 1: Mario and Sonic at the Rip-Off Games This world is based off of the Super Mario and Sonic ''franchises. *Level 1-1 Zone Mission: Reach the end of the platforming stage. *Spring Sewers Zone Mission: Find the lost chao. *Shroomy Forest Zone Mission: Defeat Mario and Sonic together. *Firey Factory Zone Mission: Find 8 red coins. *BOSS: Big Bob-Omb World 2: Star Gotham This world is based off of the ''Batman Beyond ''and ''Star Wars franchises. *Ace Chemicals Naboo Inc. Mission: Reach the end of the stage in time. *Amusement Star Mission: Race Qui-Gon to the end of the stage. *Tatooinne Cave Mission: Defeat all of the enemies. *Jedi Manor Mission: Find 100 coins. BOSS: Emporer Palpatine World 3: Pride Hulk This world is based off of the Lion King and ''Hulk ''franchises. *Pride Hulk Mission: Survive for 3 minutes. *Gamma Graveyard Mission: Defeat Simba and Hulk. *Barren Jungle Mission: Find the Timon and Pumba assist trophy *Militant Stampede Mission: Make it to the end of the stage will being chased by a stampede of tanks. BOSS: Scar Characters There are 12 characters, 8 starter and 4 unlockable. Starter Characters Unlockable Characters Stages There are 9 stages. 8 are starter, 1 is unlockable. Starter Stages Unlockable Stage Items *Ring Container: Releases rings to collect. *Yoshi Egg: Allows you to ride on a Yoshi. Upon a Yoshi, the player can flutter jump and eat foes. *Banana Cream Pie: Smash this in peoples' faces to temporarily blind them. *Banana Peel: Walking into this will cause the foe to slip and become dizzy temporarily. *Spunky: Causes the player to do damage to anyone they collide with and go very fast, but uncontrollable. *Lightsaber: Use this to cut into enemies. Comes with an awesome sound effect. *Pistol: A gun with 10 ammo. It is fast but weak. *Explosive Tank: If this is attacked, it will explode doing massive damage to anyone near it. *Sniper Rifle: Use these to snipe your foes. *Flickie: Temporarily turns the player invincible. *Fuzzy: Throw these and they'll suck the rings out of the foe. *Magnet Shield: Automatically picks up nearby rings. *Fire Shield: Makes you invulnerable to fire attacks temporarily. *Assist Trophy Rip-Off: Releases an assist trophy. *Water Shield: Makes you invulnerable to water and ice attacks temporarily. *Lightning Shield: Temporarily makes you invulnerable to lightning attacks. *Mushroom: Allows you to take one extra hit. *Hammer: Smash your foes with this. *Golf Club: Swing at your foes with this. *Super Carrot: Allows you to slow your descent. Bosses There are 4 bosses. Assists There are 13 assists which can be released from Assist Trophy Rip-Offs. *Princess Peach: Peach brings the player three mushrooms. *Wario: Wario uses a magnet to steal rings from enemies. *Luigi: Luigi runs all around scaredly doing damage and trapping foes on the same platform as him. *Princess Daisy: Daisy flies the Sky Pop into the foe, doing not that much damage, but it always works and is fast. *Tails: Inside his Tornado, Tails shoots various rockets at the foe. *Batman: The original Batman attacks. He does this simply by dropping down quietly and saying "I'm Batman". This does massive damage. *Bugs Bunny: Bugs brings the player 3 carrots. *Mickey Mouse: Mickey creates various traps for the foe. *Darth Maul: Darth Maul attacks, cutting through the foe if he land correctly. *Anakin Skywalker: Young Annie attacks in his Naboo Starship, blasting torpedoes at the foe. *Iron Man: Iron Man blasts repulsors at the foe. *Wolverine: Wolverine rapidly attacks with his claws. *Timon and Pumba: Timon rides Pumba into the foe at slow speeds, but if it works, it does a lot of damage. Trivia *As Mario heavily influenced the Smash series, Sonic heavily influences this game. Category:Umbrella Games Category:Lapis Weekly Challenge